republicimperial_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
S'quil
"Sith, Sith do not understand strategy. Horde tactics is what they use, a strategy destined to fail" Summary S'quil was a male Selonian born in the Corellian System. Due to changes in society from hundred of years of advancement, S'quil had the opportunity to join into the Republic Military Academy, an offer he gladly pounced on. He would be a bizarre student to train as he was only around 1.6 meters tall at the time, but he would push through by becoming more of a leader rather then a fighter. He would win war games simply by commanding his team around rather then fighting the enemy team on the front lines. After years of hard work and training he would finally graduate as a deputy-commander. He would help the commander he shadowed quite a lot, especially when dealing with pirates. Finally after 4 long years serving as deputy he was made the commander of his own unit, he personally taking down many large crime syndicates and pirate gangs. Over the next 7 years he would get smarter in military tactics and soon before the start of The Republic-Imperial Wars he was made a general. Once the war began he would quickly befriend the powerful Jedi Master M'kirit, and the female Kuati Fedra Redrish. During the start of the fighting he lead a deadly naval campaign and pushed back many possible invasions. Sadly though Fedra would defect, killing numerous soldiers on her way out and taking her entire flagship's crew with her to serve The Empire. When the two former friends met again, nearly all of S'quil's forces were destroyed and the Selonian barely escaped with his life. This would be the start of a massive military rivalry, each of these general's waiting for the time when they can finally get the upper hand on the other. As of today him and his former Kuati friend fight brutally over the planet Naboo, both of them being forced to take up the archaic practice of Trench Warfare. Early Life S'quil was born in the Corellian System like most of his race, the Selonians, but due to new more open military policies and the advancement of his people he had option to go and join the Republic Military Academy. Training to Become a Solider S'quil was never really suited to become a solider as at this age he was only 1.6 meters tall. He would make up for this by becoming a leader, not a fighter. During the many War Games he fought he didn't actually fight on the front lines but leading his teammates into battle, helping them win nearly every battle they fought in. After years of training at the academy he was made a deputy-commander. On the Field S'quil's military life pre-Republic-Imperial Wars is not well known, and is generally not cared about. It is known that he was a perfect shadow of the Commander he was deputy to, and helped much when it came to dealing with pirates in the many skirmishes the Republic fought against them before the Republic-Imperial Wars. After 4 years of service he was made the commander of his own unit, again fighting against pirates. The Republic-Imperial Wars When the war began with The Battle of Sagma, S'quil was out fighting against the Sith Empire quite quickly, making good friends with the Kushiban Jedi Master, M'kirit, the two both being rather weak looking due to their small rodent like stature. The Selonian pushing back many possible invasions with his massive naval campaign against the Empire, making good friends with the female Kuati admiral, Fedra Redrish. All this impressive service made the Selonian a General. Sadly during the fighting Fedra defected over to the Empire, taking down many troopers with her. These events started the twos' brutal and bitter rivalry, and when they met again S'quil was bested again, and was nearly killed. This rivalry lead to the Battle of Naboo, which still rages on as of present day in the war; both generals being forced to resort to brutal trench warfare. Weapons and Equipment Due to S'quil's small size he is forced to use a small blaster pistol, though he as modified it to pack much more of a punch against anyone who ends up threatening him, he has also shown to be able to use his claws and teeth as deadly close ranged weapons. S'quil wore a special suit of plastoid armor to fit his small size, it also included a built in Personal Shield Generator Personality and Traits Due to S'quil's Seloanian heritage he has never told a lie, and refuses to ever tell a lie; the only time he would break this rule would be if he was being interrogated. S'quil has never shown a like for the Empire, and in most cases pitied them due to their, what he considers, horrendous and bloody strategies. There is one part of the Empire he hates the most, and that is Fedra Redrish, a former friend and traitor to the Republic.